


Snake in the Ass

by AngelontheGround



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: I wrote this for a friend abt her and her gfs dnd characters, M/M, Oliver is a yuan-ti pureblood and Zaslo is a wood elf, but who knows, uhh i guess i might write some other stuff to give this like. any context at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelontheGround/pseuds/AngelontheGround
Summary: 2.5k words of just SEX baBIEits 2 d&d characters fuckin





	Snake in the Ass

**Author's Note:**

> this is for shan! love u kiddo enjoy ;)

Another night of trawling through Sky’s End in search of a bar they Wouldn’t get kicked out of started much the same as any other. Missy started barfights (and finished them), Pagrax got REALLY drunk, Eden stayed home, Bella chatted up some pretty lady, Zaslo desperately tried to get laid, and Oliver tried to get him to notice that Hey dumbass, I’m dtf and I’m right here!!! 

He didn’t notice, as usual.

The night was practically geriatric by the time they finally started making their way home, minus Bella, who left with a very buff half-orc lady. Pagrax was slung over Missy’s shoulder after he almost walked directly down into the sewers, and Zaslo was lagging further and further behind. Not wanting him to get lost (and for no other reason, obviously), Oliver fell back to match his pace. 

He nudged Zaslo’s shoulder, again when he didn’t respond, a little worried at the uncharacteristically thoughtful face he was making. 

“Zaslo? Don’t think too hard, you’re going to hurt yourself.”

“Do you think I’m hot?”

Oliver, being the functional gay that he is, replied in almost complete words. “Huh? I. Whyuh.”

“Bella said that even though I don’t have wide, childbearing hips you think I’m hot.”

“I. Uh. I mean, I’m gay so. Childbearing hips isn’t really. A thing I’m into? So yeah I think you’re pretty. Uh. Hot.”

“Oh okay cool.” Zaslo ran his fingers through his hair. “You want to fuck?”

Oliver just gasped like a fish on dry land, hoping that the darkness of the night would hide the swirling teal blush that crept up his cheeks as he desperately tried to catch his breath and sort through his racing thoughts before he said something absolutely stupid. He tucked his hair back behind his ears and shoved his hands into his pockets, trying (and failing) to ignore the crinkling of the condom that he’d picked up from Fantasy Rite Aid several nights ago in anticipation of this (albeit not exactly this) situation. 

“I. Um. Sure? I didn’t think. You paid enough attention to me to actually, like. Like me like that.”

Zaslo just shrugged, the spitting image of someone who spent most of their life in the forest with their only company being a giant badger and never learned any semblance of social skills or how to actually talk to a living person. 

“Yeah well I guess I’d never thought about you like that until now but you’re pretty cute and I’m really horny so. Lets fuck I guess?”

Oliver felt the twinge of annoyance that had lived in the back of his mind twitch and grow into something resembling anger, but laced with arousal and sexual frustration that left him with only one possible outlet, so he did the first thing that came to his mind. 

He grabbed Zaslo by the wrist and pulled him into an alleyway, pressed him to a wall and pinned him there with deceptive strength and grinned as he saw the hungry arousal bleed into Zaslo’s eyes. He ran his free hand through his (kinda greasy tbh) hair and tightened his fingers to a fist, his smile widening at the twitch he felt against his thigh.

Then he pulled Zaslo down for a searing kiss and his mind almost went blank. 

He pressed closer, his knee between Zaslo’s legs, nipping at his lip with his fangs and feeling him harden against his thigh, letting his hand drag down the ranger’s chest and cup him through his pants before letting his self-control resurface and pushing back from the wall. 

“If we’re going to fuck, we are NOT doing it in some gross alleyway. Come on.” He grabbed Zaslo by the hand this time and tugged him along, noticing with no small measure of satisfaction the kind of dazed look on his face and the rather obvious outline of his arousal through his pants. 

Oliver all but kicked open the door to the (seedy but not gross) inn down the block from the party’s home and tossed some coin on the counter, a key tossed back at him with a knowing look from the innkeeper as he continued up the stairs and into their room.

A heartbeat later and Zaslo was back up against the wall and Oliver’s mouth was on his neck, kissing up his jugular and sucking a bruise over his pulse, careful not to let his fangs break tanned skin but enjoying the needy whine Zaslo let out when he let them graze just enough to leave a scratch. He wrapped a hand around the back of the ranger’s neck and pulled him down again but this time to whisper in his ear, feeling a pulse between his legs at Zaslo’s shiver. 

“If anything’s too much, just say bugbear. Got it?” 

He felt more than saw Zaslo’s shaky nod, then felt his entire body tense as his other hand finally loosened the ties of the ranger’s pants enough to wrap around his dick. Oliver, on the other hand, relaxed, letting his thumb brush over the head and enjoying the throb of arousal that followed, slowly starting to move his hand and feeling a smirk stretch across his face at the whine Zaslo let out when he stopped. 

“O-oliver, what-” Zaslo was silenced by another kiss as Oliver’s hands found his shoulders and gently pushed down, an adorably confused look on his face until he settled onto his knees and saw Oliver’s own length straining at his pants. A kind of hunger came over his face as his dexterous fingers made quick work of Oliver’s pants and dropped them to the floor, his eyes widening slightly as the rogue’s dick bobbed lightly before his face. Zaslo tentatively wrapped a hand around it, running a finger along the scales that lined its sides, the hunger in his eyes intensifying with the light gasp that Oliver let out.

Zaslo sighed in appreciation as Oliver laced his fingers through his hair, gently pumping his hand as Oliver leaned back against the wall, the hand in his hair tightening as he leaned forward and obligingly dragged his tongue up the underside of his dick, catching a drop of precum before opening his mouth wider and taking the head of the rogue’s dick in his mouth.

Oliver let out a hissing sigh as Zaslo worked his way further down, waiting until the ranger found his rhythm before rocking his hips forward, shifting his hand in Zaslo’s hair to bring his gaze up until they locked eyes, Oliver looking breathlessly into hungry brown eyes as Zaslo sank all the way to his base and swallowed around his length, tearing an embarrassingly loud moan from the rogue that trailed off as Zaslo slowly pulled back off his dick, licking back off another drip of precum before sitting back on his heels, his hand still lazily pumping Oliver’s dick.

He made to continue, his tongue sweeping under the head, but paused as Oliver leant down and cupped his chin, pulling him up for a kiss before giving him a gentle shove towards the bed, pushing him down before kneeling in front of him, sliding his pants down to his ankles and running his hands up his now bare thighs, digging his nails in ever so slightly before wrapping his hand around Zaslo’s dick.

He left a burning kiss on Zaslo’s hip before moving further inwards, his forked tongue flicking over the ranger’s length from base to tip, pulling a groan from him before standing up, pulling something from his discarded pants’ pocket and dropping it on the bed beside Zaslo before stretching up to remove his shirt. He did the same for Zaslo, teasing his fingers beneath the hem of his shirt before sliding it up and over his head, teal painted nails leaving white scratch lines up a dark chest.

He took a moment to admire the toned figure spread out beneath him before sliding a hand under Zaslo’s thigh, spreading his legs apart before picking up one of several packets that he had dropped onto the bed, tearing it open, and rolling the finger covers over two of his fingers. He planted his other hand right over Zaslo’s shoulder, leaning down to kiss him against as his fingers teased against his ass.

Oliver grinned as Zaslo gasped against his lips, felt his first finger slide in without resistance, and Zaslo’s breath came heavier and heavier as he worked his finger inside, curled it just so and felt Zaslo squeeze around him and cry out and shudder as he slipped a second finger in. He flexed them just slightly, holding them just a bit apart as he started pumping, twisting his wrist to make sure the ranger was stretched and ready for him. Oliver’s other hand found the ranger’s dick, tugging it back to standing and letting his tongue slip out and caress the head before sinking fully onto it, adding a third finger at the same time.

He felt a pulsing under his tongue and pulled his mouth away right away, tracing a nail up the bottom of Zaslo’s dick as the ranger whined in frustration, twitching his hips desperately, trying to find any sort of friction to push him over the edge, but none was coming. 

A slow smile spread over Oliver’s face as Zaslo struggled beneath him, and he cupped the ranger’s face in his hand, forcing him to lock eyes with him. 

“Zaslo. I’m in charge right now. You don’t get to cum unless I say so, understood?”

Zaslo’s eyes were closed and he kept thrusting blindly, until Oliver gave him a gentle slap across the face. His eyes snapped open and he touched his cheek where Oliver had hit him. 

“Do you understand, Zaslo?”

Zaslo gave a shaky nod and Oliver’s smile widened. “Good boy. Now, on your hands and knees.”

The ranger complied, his still unsteady legs almost giving out on him as he flipped over, Oliver placing a steadying hand on his back. Then he was face-down on the bed, Oliver laying a hand on his upraised ass before giving it a smack, reveling in the squeak of surprise that Zaslo let out. He slipped two fingers back into him, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of the ranger tightening around him before reaching over and grabbing another of the packets, this time taking out a condom and rolling it on, taking care that it didn’t snag on his ridged scales.

Oliver slid his fingers out, rolling the finger-covers off and tossing them in a wastebin before climbing onto the bed behind Zaslo, one hand resting on his hip, the other guiding his dick as he eased the tip into Zaslo’s ass. The ranger let out a low moan that was matched by Oliver, rising in volume as the rogue eased his hips forward, slowly pushing until he was bottomed out. Zaslo arched his back and pushed back against Oliver, his ass meeting the rogue’s hips for a second until Oliver pulled back, slowly getting faster and faster until he set a steady rhythm. 

Zaslo’s breath shook with each thrust, Oliver’s dick filling him so perfectly that he was, for once, completely without comment, content to lie with his face on the mattress and let the ridged crest of Oliver’s dick brush against his g-spot, squeezing against the dick in him whenever it did, satisfied with the breathless gasps Oliver would let out whenever he felt the ranger tighten around him. He reached down to take his own dick in his hand but was met with Oliver’s deceptively tight grip around his wrist, tugging his arm up and behind his back, pinning it there with barely a break in his pace. 

The ranger whined, his hips shaking as he teetered on the edge without any friction on him to push him over the edge, the punishing rhythm that Oliver was maintaining not being of ANY help with that. In fact, he could feel the rogue picking up the pace in response to him trying to touch himself as if to punish him, to bring him closer without giving him any release.

Oliver's free hand slid up his back and into his hair, tightening and lifting Zaslo’s head up and the rest of him with it until the ranger’s back was up against his chest, his other hand releasing Zaslo’s arm and reaching around to wrap around his dick. 

“This is what you want, Zaslo? You want me to finish you off?”

The ranger’s only response was to thrust into his hand, frantically rocking his hips towards the friction then back onto Oliver’s dick, feeling his orgasm building inside him, but when he was just at the edge Oliver pulled his hand away again. Zaslo moaned in frustration, his hips twitching with his pent-up release and the bruising pace that Oliver was setting. 

Then, without warning, Oliver pulled out. Zaslo gasped with the sudden feeling of emptiness, his legs shaking as Oliver pushed him forwards then rolled him over onto his back, spreading his legs wide before kneeling between them and easing himself back in. 

He set a slower pace than he had before, his hands on Zaslo’s thighs, watching his dick bounce with each impact of their hips, seeing drops of glistening precum leak from the tip and drip onto the ranger’s stomach, taking in his flushed face and chest and his labored breathing as he took Zaslo’s dick in his hand once more, pumping it to match the pace he was setting. He leaned forward for a kiss, nipping once more at Zaslo’s lip and feeling his ass tighten around his dick, kissing along his jawline to whisper in his ear.

“Be a good boy and cum for me.”

Zaslo’s face flushed even deeper and he bit his lip as Oliver picked the pace up once more, his hand matching the pace he set with his hips, his thumb brushing over the head and smearing precum down the ranger’s length, feeling rippling pulses on his dick as Zaslo’s back arched and he cried out, cum spilling over Oliver’s hand and dripping onto his stomach. 

His ass clenched down on Oliver’s dick again and he moaned, feeling his own release approaching, and pulled out. Carefully, he rolled the condom off and scooted up until he was straddling Zaslo’s chest, a thumb on the ranger’s chin encouraging him to open his mouth and allow Oliver in, his tongue stroking the sensitive scales on the underside of his dick, his hands grabbing the rogue’s ass and pulling him closer, deeper into his mouth until Oliver pushed back, taking his dick in his own hand and pumping until he could feel his orgasm spilling over and he cried out, painting stripes of white over Zaslo’s flushed face, his hand fisted in the ranger’s hair as he rode his climax out.

Then he slumped over onto his side, and they stayed there for a moment, just catching their breath while the reality of the situation caught up to them. Eventually Oliver grabbed a towel from the room’s closet for Zaslo’s covered face, wiping his own hand off when the ranger was finished cleaning himself. 

They didn’t exchange many words after that, content to let the shitstorm hit tomorrow when Bella spotted the hickies on Zaslo’s neck.

For now, though, they curled up and went to sleep.


End file.
